Rumors and Rebellion
by jennyxserenity
Summary: Jenny's back four years later with some exciting news: her parents have a major work trip to go to and are leaving their brand new lake house her and her bffs paws. They are crazy stoked to be living on their own for the whole semester. Meanwhile, a mysterious blogger has started spreading phony rumors and is causing some serious damage. WTF? Rated T for drama and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, JXS here. I'm so sorry for not updating One Unhappy Camper. The reason is, I'm really not feeling the whole "camp" vibe. I haven't been to a summer camp in at least two years. I have tried so hard to write the next chapter but I just cannot. So instead, I'm just gonna do a high school story. This one. Anyways... So yeah!**

 **But fist, let me give you a character log. Because if you didn't read _Kinzville_ (the first one), you won't know what kind of Webkinz all the characters are. So here you go.**

Jenny: Blonde cat, not actually a Webkinz. I sort of made her up. Imagine a cat with honey blonde fur all over.

Serenity: Silversoft cat.

Marie: Red fox

Biminy: Samoyed

Hayley: Brown lab

Roman: Black cat

Isaiah: Blonde cat(he was the original love interest, but I decided to switch it up)

Tyler: German Sheppard

Tom: Brown lab

Reenie: Strawberry cloud leopard

Mira: Samoyed

Kylie: Samoyed

Madi: Black and white cat

Faith: Black lab

 **YAY! Okay you can read the story now.**

Chapter 1

"Just got an email from the real estate agent." Dad chirped. "Everything has gone through; we officially own the vacation house!"

"Woohoo!" Mom and I cheered.

Mom and Dad had been talking about getting a lake property for a while now. They wanted something not too far out of town, but something that still felt private. Now we finally had what we were looking for! I was so excited to hang out there with my friends.

"So speaking of vacations, are you guys still gonna go to Southern Webkinz World for that work thing?" I asked.

"Yep. It's all set." Mom replied.

"So... I can go, too?"

"No, Jen. We already told you. I'm calling Grandma and she is going to come take care of you."

"But Moooom! I'm 17; I can take care of myself."

"Shhh, Dad is working." she walked out of the kitchen. I followed.

"Mom. What if I stayed in the vacation house? Plus, Granny isn't gonna want to drive a few hours just to take care of me when I'm hardly gonna be home. You haven't called her yet, right?"

"No. You are not staying in our brand new lake property alone."

"Hayley and Serenity could stay with me. And Biminy and Marie. We could cook meals together, and assign chores to make sure it stays clean, and- Mom it would be so fun! _And_ it can be practice for when I move out."

She paused. "I'll talk to your father about it."

"Eek! Yay." I practically pranced out of the dining room and up to my room.

I opened a group text to Hayley, Serenity, Biminy, and Marie.

 _Me: GUYS_

I received texts back almost immediately.

 _Hayhay: what_

Seri: what?!

Marie: wuts ^

Bim: HUH what happened

Me: Marie. No one texts like that anymore. Anyway, so you know how my parents are going oot for like ever?

Marie: ok and yeah

Seri: yeah?

Hayhay: mhm

Bim: yes...?!

Me: WELLL my mom said we (like us) might get to stay in our new lake house OMG

Seri: OMG

Marie: OMG

Hayhay: OMG

Bim: WHAT

Me: !

Bim: I'm going.

Hayhay: Me too.

Marie: !

Me: Seri why are you taking so long

Hayhay: Seri.

Hayhay: Seri.

Bim: SERI

Marie: Serenity.

Seri: Sorry. MY MOM SAID YES.

Me: !

* * *

I put on one final coat of mascara and headed downstairs.

"Okay, Mom, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going again?"

"To show my friends around the lake house! I told you."

She sighed. "Okay. Drive safe. Don't go over 60 miles per hour."

I'd been a little late on the whole "drivers license" thing. I didn't get it until six months ago. I hopped into my white car and carefully backed out of the driveway. I picked up Hayley, who lived only a few houses down. We drove downtown and got Serenity and Biminy, then hit the highway at 75 towards Marie's house. Her house was on the way anyway. Once everyone was in the car, I turned up the radio.

"This is my jam!" I shouted as _Literally My Life_ , my jam, started playing. I had played it like five hundred and a half times at our last sleepover to make sure everyone knew the lyrics. It sure payed off.

 _Inside my sheets with the screen lighting up my face_

We sang.

 _I've got my life laid out in a visual space_

See in the real world  
These brows are not on fleek  
Winged liner ain't so easy  
My look is pretty weak

 _But here online where  
I can do anything  
The water's sold in boxes  
and O2L can sing_

"Goals! Actual goals. Af."

 _Literally my life is  
Beaches every single night  
Messy buns and Christmas lights  
Literally my life is  
Skinny waists and high fashion  
Riding in the G Wagon  
Literally my life is  
Literally my life is  
Oooooooooo eeeeeeee  
I have everything  
Reblogged on the screen_

 _Ooooooooooo eeeeeeeee  
I have everything  
Reblogged on the screen_

After another half hour of driving, I parked my car outside the lovely cottage.

We all got out of the car. I unlocked the door and dramatically swung it open. We walked inside.

"It's pretty." Biminy agreed.

"Pretty basic. But thanks." I laughed. "So obviously, this is the living room."

The living room was basic. Lots of natural light, a couch and two recliners, a coffee table, and some art hanging on the wall. The kitchen was about five yards in front when you fist walked in. Again, basic. Light blue walls, white cabinets, a circular wooden table with some chairs, and a breakfast bar. Down the hallway to the right was a bathroom, media room, and a staircase which led to four bedrooms. Each bedroom looked pretty much exactly the same. White walls, a queen sized bed with white bedding, a nightstand, closet, and hard wood floors. One bedroom had two twin beds.  
There was a second bathroom upstairs as well. It was big enough so that all five of us could get ready at the same time, but it was a tight fit. In between two of the bedrooms was a short hallway that led to a balcony over which you could see the beautiful lake. It had been furnished with two round picnic tables with umbrellas. That was it. It needed some serious sprucing up. But we could worry about that when we moved it.

For the whole semester.

 **A/N: Okay. Am I the only one who loves reading their text message convos? Not to brag or anything, they are just really fun to write. So yeaaaaahhh. I hope you guys are excited for this new story because I AM! See you in the next chapter... MWAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. :) Welcome to chapter 2! Eek I'm so excited for this story. Beware, this chapter is mostly talking. Ugggghhh filler chapters are hard to write. I hope to get to the good stuff soon, though!**

Chapter 2

I walked down the hall at KDH, looking for Roman. We'd agreed to meet outside the library to walk to class together.

"Hey, you." I heard someone say.

I turned around with a grin. "Hi!" It was Roman. With a hug and a kiss, we started walking.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Huge news!" I began. "Remember when I told you about that giant work trip my parents have to take for that string of conferences in Southern Webkinz World? Well, remember that lake house I told you we were looking at getting? Well, we got it! And I get to stay there with Biminy and Serenity and Marie and Hayley! For the whole semester!"

"Don't forget to breathe, Jenny." he laughed. "Wow, exciting! And I think my parents are going, too."

"Really? Cool. I'm so excited. We're still getting it worked out with the parents." I replied. "My dad thinks it will be a good learning experience for me. Practice for the real world."

"Mhm. I get that."

"So yeah. How's life at the Ven house?"

"Um... Busy, I guess. Adam had this big ol' basketball tournament last week. But after that, things have quieted down."

"Cool. How's your little sister?"

"Cotton? She's in dance now. It's freaking adorable."

Roman had a big family. He had five siblings; two of which were moved out. One was married and had a cute little boy, which made Roman an uncle. He had one older brother at home and a little sis.

"Awe. Let me know when she has a recital. I want to be there."

"Okay."

We reached our first class together. It was AP English. We entered the classroom and took our seats.

* * *

"Got enough clothes, Seri?" Biminy asked, sarcastically.

"It's for the whole semester, Bim. We might as well bring everything we've got." I replied.

"True."

Biminy and I were at Serenity's house helping her pack. I was standing in Serenity's closet, looking through her clothes. I held up a lacy top to get a better look, then tossed it into the _yes_ pile. Serenity was rummaging through her dresser looking at jeans and Biminy was laying on the bed doing nothing. I found a few casual dresses, a few dressy dresses, and some Tumblr chic graphic tees.

"You have a lot of cute stuff." I said. "Why don't you ever wear these graphic tops?"

"I dunno." Serenity shrugged. "Biminy, if you're not gonna help out, can you at least go get food?"

"I'll order pizza." she replied.

Biminy grabbed her phone and dialed. Serenity and I exchanged looks.

"You know Little Caesar's number by heart?" Seri questioned.

"No?" Biminy replied with a _duh_ face. "I have them on speed dial."

Serenity and I cracked up.

"Hi, I'd like to order one Italian cheese bread, please..."

* * *

It wasn't until 7pm that I finally got home.

"Hi!" Mom greeted. "How was school?"

"It was good." I replied. "Do we have any grape juice?"

"No..." she paused. "Hey, have you heard from Madeleine lately? Or Faith?"

"No. They have their own friends now." I said grudgingly.

"Jenny. You should at least send one of them a text or something."

"I tried that, Mom. Madi won't text or call me back. Faith usually does, but she never has time to talk and she never seems like she wants to." I ranted. "Apparently being at an acting school makes you too cool for your friends."

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

"I doubt it."

Angry, I exited the kitchen and stormed up to my room. I flopped on my bed and thought about what she said. Maybe Mom was right. I should just send a text.

 _Me: Hi..._

It took a few minutes, but my phone chimed with a message notification.

 _Madi: Who is this?!_

Madi: Stop texting this number!

Shocked, I literally dropped my phone. Either Madeleine deleted my number, or she got a new one and didn't tell me. WTF?!

 _Me: Hey Faith! Do you know if Mads got a new phone or something? I texted her and she texted back asking who it was. I just thought maybe she forgot to put my number in or something? Please get back to me as soon as you can. Thanks! :*_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Saturday, finally. My friends and I were at the lake house, moving in. I had moved my things here a few days back and was helping Serenity decorate her bedroom. So far, she had changed the plain white bedding to her usual purple down blanket and multi-patterned pillows and placed her desk along an empty wall. It was beginning to look much better.

"Should I hang this picture here or here?" Serenity asked, pointing to the left, then right.

"Over there." I replied, pointing hear the window.

I was standing on a stool, hanging curtains. They were cheery yellow ones with lace lining the bottom.

"Have you got the time?" she asked.

"Yeah, one sec..." I checked my phone for the time. "9:25."

"I can't believe you made me come so early."

"Hello. Don't you want to get some work done?"

"Guys," I heard Hayley call. "Breakfast!"

"Huh?"

We curiously perked up our ears at the sound of that. Serenity and I were joined by Biminy and Marie on our way downstairs.

"Hayley, you're a doll!" Marie said.

The tiny round table was set and there was a bowl of steaming scrambled eggs and sausage. A chorus of _thank you!_ s arose from the four of us. We took our seats and started eating the delicious breakfast. We talked about how fun it was going to be, living on our own. How we would get to stay out as late as we wanted and how we got to do whatever we felt like.  
This was going to be a blast. Mom and Dad left in two days and tonight was our first night. My parents had arranged for Serenity's mom to stop by once a week for a little while to make sure everything was going well and we weren't doing anything we weren't supposed to. We were okay with that. Plus. She was coming in on Tuesdays. Who goes out on Tuesdays, anyway?

"Okay," Hayley began. "So should we like assign rules or something? I think chore day should be Monday."

"Monday?" Biminy questioned. "Why make Monday any worse?"

"Because Seri's mom comes over on Tuesdays and the house needs to be perfectly clean or else she'll tell our parents we aren't keeping up on chores and we're being irresponsible." she explained. "Then we'll have to go home."

"Seri, did she say what time she's going to come?" I asked.

"She said probably right after school." Serenity replied.

"Yeah, so we won't have time on Tuesday." Marie spoke up.

"Good point." Biminy agreed.

I was about to take a bite of my sausage when I heard a weird sound. I froze.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Serenity asked.

"Hiya, girls!"

I jumped out of my chair with my fork, only to see my mother standing in the doorway.

A piece of egg dropped to the floor.

"Hi, Mom."

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Did you make breakfast...?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah!" I snapped out of shock. "You nearly scared the living daylights out of me."

I picked up the piece of egg that had fallen off of my fork and threw it away. Mom walked into to kitchen and set down her purse on the island.

"Good morning." she greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Reed."

"Good morning!"

"Hello," everyone greeted back.

Except me, who sang _Good Mornin'_ from _Singin' in the Rain_ like usual.

"Good mornin', good mornin'! We've talked the whole night through. Good mornin', good mornin', to you!"

"Walking musical..." The rest of them mumbled. It had become a thing.

"Anyways, I'm hear to help you guys move in." Mom said. "Looks like you're doing well so far." she looked around the kitchen, pleased.

We hadn't done much to decorate yet. Just a vase of yellow peonies on the island and a few of our favorite framed pictures together on the wall. We had some dishes in the cabinets, but not much.

"Okay, well I'll let you finish eating. I'll be in the living room." Mom said and left the kitchen area.

"Did you guys hear about Casey Ronwick's mishap in art class?" Biminy giggled.

I slapped my paw over her mouth. "Shh!" I motioned with my head in the direction of the living room. My mom hated it when I gossiped.

"Girls?" 

"Uh..."

"Choo!" Seri faked a sneeze.

Which sent us into silent laughter. I calmed down as fast a I could and gobbled up the rest of my eggs.

*

I was sharing a room with Hayley. There were two twin beds and I hadn't shared a room since I was little, so I thought it would be fun. Mom was in our room helping us hang curtains. They were a light blue, sheer fabric that flowed with the breeze. I chose to keep the same white bedding, but spiced it up with daisy print pillow cases and one throw pillow with a graphic yellow flower on the front. I'd picked hot pink sheets for a pop of color.  
Hayley's bedding was a turquoise ombre comforter with white pillows. She had pictures and drawing taped on the wall next to her bed and we each had a desk on our side of the room. There was an vase of yellow peonies(identical to the ones on the kitchen island) on our nightstand and a cute lamp.

"Oh, by the way," Mom began. "I have a surprise for you."

"A hot tub?" Hayley and I said in unison, then laughed.

"No..." she exited our room and came back a few minutes later. "Bulletin boards!"

"Huh?"

"Bulletin boards!" Mom held up to bulletin boards.

One had a bright blue frame and the other, a lavender frame. She gave the blue one to me and the purple to Hayley. They were super light, which would make them easy to carry and set up.

"Cool!" I said. "Thanks, I love it!"

"Me too!"

"Good!" she replied. "I'm gonna go give one to the others as well." 

She left the room again. I heard a knock on the door next to ours (Marie's) and a squeal of delight.

"I love your mom." Hayley said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Is it annoying when I explain every inch of Jenny's outfit? Let me know in the comments below. :/**

Chapter 4

 _Wake up... Wake up... It's a beautiful, beautiful day. When you get out of bed and look out the window, you'll see it in a beautiful way._

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. It had been our first night in the lake house.

 _The sun is up, so so are you. The birds are singing and the sky is blue. It is morning and all of you're fears have gone away. It's a beautiful, beautiful day._

It was 6am. I turned off the alarm and swung my legs over the side of my bed. Hayley was up and her bed was neatly made. It was Monday, so she was probably getting ready for school. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I expected it to be taken, but it was empty. I showered quickly and blow dried my fur.  
As soon as I was silky and clean, I brushed my teeth and applied black eyeliner and mascara. I went back to my room and picked out a loose pizza emoji tshirt, light wash shorts, and tan sandals. I straightened my hair and wore a flower headband hipster style and some rhinestone earrings.

When I exited my bedroom, I noticed Serenity's door was open (her room was across from mine). I peeked in to check on her.

"Good morning." she smiled.

Serenity was sitting at her vanity fixing her hair into a braided topknot.

"Morning." I replied.

I knocked on Biminy's door. No answer. Knocked again. No answer. I quietly opened the door and snuck in. She was still sleeping. I gently nudged her to wake her up.

"Psst. Biminy." I whispered. "Psst. Biminy!"

"Hm?" she aroused from slumber.

"It's like 6:30." I said. "So get up."

"Five more minutes..."

"Fine. I'll be back in five minutes."

I left her room and checked on Marie, who was still in bed as well. Not sleeping, just scrolling on her phone. I went downstairs to find Hayley up and working on breakfast. Cinnamon rolls this time.

"Morning! What time were you up?" I asked.

"Five." Hayley replied. "You know me."

"Yep. Need any help?"

"Sure. These just need to bake for twenty minutes." she said. "We can make the frosting."

The frosting was a piece of cake. Powdered sugar, milk, vanilla, and cream cheese was all it took. We were sitting down for breakfast in no time. After breakfast, we took a few selfies. I uploaded one to MyPage with the caption "I just moved in with my besties #getonourlevel #jk".

We decided to take two vehicles. Hayley and Marie rode with me, and Biminy rode with Seri. We arrived at KDH at about 7:45. I parked my car and we walked in together. We had about 45 minutes until classes started.

*

"Oh my gosh, did you read that blog post today?"

"So there is this blog..."

"Did you hear about that new blog?"

It was all anyone was talking about at lunch.

"Hayley," I said. "Do you know what everyone's talking about?"

"About the blog? No idea."

"Excuse me," I tapped the girl ahead of me in line on the shoulder. "What is this blog everyone is talking about?"

"Oh my gosh, it's this blog that someone at KDH started." she replied. "It's a gossip blog."

"Oh, wow. What's it called? I'll check it out."

"It's like or something."

"Okay, thanks for the info." I replied and walked to our usual table.

I googled it. Only one result popped up. Sure enough, . I tapped it.

 _Hey, nobodies.  
So guess what? Your little secrets aren't safe. I know everything_

 _and I have dirt on everyone. Example: you know Rita Truwell?  
Pregnant. How come Wyette Morstad got smart all of a sudden?  
He's been cheating for weeks._

 _~ Don't do anything you'll regret ~_

  
"Oh my gosh." was all I could say.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"The blog!"

"Not you, too."

"Seriously. I'm texting you the link now."

 _Me: .com_

All four of their phones buzzed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tom asked as he and the guys approached the table.

"Just another attention-seeking bitchface." I replied and handed him my phone.

"Wow." Tom handed me back my phone after a minute or so.

"Yeah." I took a bite of my pizza.

*

After our last class of the day, Hayley, Marie, Serenity, and Biminy and I met in front of the gym. We talked about how pathetic this new blogger was. It really was stupid and we were convinced(or at least I was) that everything they said was a lie. Rita Truwell was a sweetheart and was super shy. She would never do anything like that. And Wyette had a tutor for history, which would explain why he started getting better grades. I'd spotted them in the library on more than one occasion.

"I think I'm gonna go for a grocery run, you guys." I said. "We don't have any popcorn and there are a few things I wanted to try."

"Okay." Hayley replied. "Marie, me and you can ride with Bim and Seri."

"Sounds good." Biminy agreed.

"Okay, I'm gonna get going." I waved. "See ya at home!"

And with that I left them in the hallway and exited the school. I got in my car and drove to the nearest grocery store. It felt good to call the lake house _home_. For the next few months, anyway.

When I reached the grocery store, I parked my car and and walked in. I made my way to the snack aisle.

 _Hmm..._ I thought. _Extra buttery or country style?_

"... Really?" I heard someone say.

"Yeah. And the best part is, no one even knows who wrote it." someone else giggled.

It almost sounded like... Mira?

No. Mira was at boarding school. Rosewood Boarding School for Girls. Uniforms, religion, and no freedom.

I pretended to be shopping for pasta when I started walking down the aisle. I was hardly shocked when I saw Mira and Kylie talking over a shopping basket of Mac n' Cheese. 


	5. Chapter 5

**LittleGrayOwl Thanks for your input! I didn't mean to make Madi seem like a brat or anything. I'm taking what you said into consideration.**

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so freaking long to upload. Just saying there is a Mean Girls reference in this chapter, so if you haven't seen it, you might not get why they are laughing. Oh and feel free to PM me with like ideas or thoughts on my story. Here you go!

Chapter 5

"Guys!" I called as soon as I entered the lake house. "I have news!"

"In here, J." Serenity called from the kitchen.

I tossed my backpack on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Serenity and Marie were sitting at the breakfast bar doing homework.

"Where are Biminy and Hayley?" I asked as I put away the groceries I'd bought.

"In their rooms." Marie replied.

"Hayley!" I called. "Biminy!"

"Coming," I heard Hayley call.

"Get Biminy, too."

Within a few minutes, we were all sitting in a circle at the table with icecream and five spoons.

"Okay." I began. "I saw Mira today at the grocery store."

"You did?!" Hayley demanded.

"Yeah. She was shopping with Kylie. For Mac and Cheese."

"Mac and Cheese?" Serenity questioned. "She doesn't seem like a Mac and Cheese person."

"I know."

"Did you talk to her?" Biminy asked.

"No. I got the hell outta there." I replied.

"She doesn't even go here." Marie quoted.

The table was quiet for a second, then erupted with laughter.

"Anyway, maybe she's just visiting family." Hayley suggested.

"On a Monday?" Serenity spoke over a mouthful of Oreo icecream.

"Good point." Biminy pointed out. "If she shows up at school tomorrow, I swear..."

"I know right?" I poked at the cookie dough icecream. "I don't like this. Pass the Oreo."

"Gladly." Serenity traded with me.

"I have a story." Hayley said.

"Go."

"So you know that weird guy who has been flirting with me lately? Well, turns out Tom found out. And he was so mad. So he went up to him after school and punched him in the face!" she laughed.

"Wow." Marie paused. "That's like really serious."

Hayley stopped laughing.

"Well that just went from fun to awkward in five seconds." I said. "I'm gonna go."

I got up and started walking out of the kitchen when my phone buzzed. I checked the text message.

 _983-716-1104: Hey J! It's Madi! I'm so sorry for not contacting you for like... ever. I'll tell you all about it. Call me!_

I went up to my room and dialed the number.

…

…

…

" _Hello? Jenny?"_

"Hi, is this Madi?"

 _"Yes!"_

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in so long!"

" _I know! I dropped my phone in the pool!"_

"Oh. Why didn't you email me? Or message me on MyPage?"

 _"Because my parents wouldn't buy me a computer. The one I got from the school is for school only. You're only allowed to go on like eight websites and they are_ all _educational."_

"Wow."

" _Not cool."_

"You got that right."

" _Anyway... Oh my gosh, J, Faith is amazing. She is like one of the top actresses here."_

"How about you?"

" _Not so much. I'm average."_

Madi and I talked on the phone for the next fifteen minutes, but eventually, I had to hang up. I had homework and so did she.

 **A/N: Talking, talking, talking. That's all us girls do, right? Sorry for the shortie, I hope to make them longer and more interesting soon. See you in the next chapter! MWAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **WHATS UP! Long time no chapter! Sorry... Writers block. Also sorry for springing it on you that Jenny has a job OOPS. Also sorry for spoiling. Enjoi!**

Chapter 6

" _Okay, so I got a LOT of hate on my last post for not providing  
proof of my rumors._

Am I the only one who noticed Rita gained like 20 pounds a few

 _weeks ago? And then lost it all super fast?_

My IQ is lowering just looking at you. Obviously she got an

 _abortion. Shame._

 _Now for the moment you've been waiting for..._

***DAILY DIRT!***  
(it's not actually daily)

 _Remember when Mira Blake left three years ago for boarding_

 _school? Ladies and gentleman, she is back! And you can expect_

 _her on Monday._

 _I know that's nothing interesting, but I thought I would mention_

 _it anyway._

***OTHER STUFF***

 _Homecoming is coming up! And I will be at the dance. Keep an_

 _eye out. I will be posting a WORST DRESSED HALL OF FAME!  
I'll be posting pics of the ugliest dresses and suits. So stay tuned._

 _~Don't do anything you'll regret~"_ Hayley read.

"Did you read the post?" Serenity burst through my door on Sunday afternoon.

"Just did." I replied.

"You were right. About Mira." Serenity sat on my bed.

"Yeah, well..." I began. "Anyway, do you have an idea for a homecoming dress yet?"

"I want the dress Madi wore to Biminy's New Year's Eve party a few years ago." Hayley said.

"That dark blue babydoll one?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I loved that one. Still not over it."

I got up from sitting on my bed and walked over to my desk. I wiggled the mouse connected to my laptop until the screen lit up. I logged into Zara to look for a dressy dress. Nothing too glitzy. I scrolled through the dress section while Hayhay and Seri chatted about homecoming. I found one that I liked and clicked on it. It was a strapless midnight purple dress with an A-line skirt and a single line of silver sequence along the hem.

I sent a text to Roman.

 _Me: We're going to homecoming together right?_

I scrolled through a few more pages. I found a few others that I liked, but figured I would go with the first one. I went back to the midnight purple dress. I found my size and ordered it.

 _Roman: Of course_

 _Me: K. Do you wanna match?_

Roman: Sure

I sent him a picture of the dress I ordered.

 _Roman: Beautiful I will find a tie to match_

I smiled at the text.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 2pm.

"I should start getting ready for work." I said and got up from the computer.

"Speaking of work, remind me to take off Monday and Tuesday nights." Serenity replied.

"Will do. Well, will _try_ to do." Hayley said.

I looked down at my pink pajama pants and too-big KDH tshirt. I opened the closet door and examined my side. I picked out a loose black tshirt, some distressed skinny jeans, and black sams. Attempting to be 90s chic, I accessorized with a stretchy, black choker necklace and smiley face stud earrings. I twisted my hair up into a bun and tied a red bandana around my head.  
By the time I was ready, it was about 2:15. Just in time. It took 30-40 minutes to drive back to town, which gave me ten minutes to look around the music store before my shift started. I worked at a little shop on the second floor of the mall that sold everything from old records to the latest albums. And I was in love with it.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" I called through the hallway. I received a series of "okay"s and "see ya later"s.

"Oh, Jenny!" Serenity popped her head out from her bedroom door. "I'm gonna head into town later to go to the mall, so I might see you there."

"Cool." I responded. "See ya!"

I went downstairs and left the house. 

The mall wasn't very busy today. Neither was _Ronson's Music Store._ And instead of sweeping, or organizing albums(like a good employee), I was sipping a chai latte and being bored.

 _Finally, a costumer._ I thought as a red wolf entered the store.

I let him look around for a few minutes before approaching. I watched as he wandered over to the Michael Jackson section.

"You like Michael?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"This one is my favorite." I held up a copy of his album _Bad_. "By him, anyway."

"It's pretty good... But this is all stuff I've heard before." the ginger said.  
"Well, there is this album I've been eye-guzzling for the past week or so..." I made my way over to a small section in the corner. "Ever heard of _Electric Lightening Orchestra_?"

"Of course," he chuckled.

" _This_ one is my favorite." I put the album _Out of the Blue_ on the record player and held up the headphones.

We both leaned in to listen.

 _Sun in shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stop rainin'  
Everybody's in a play and don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day  
Hey hey hey  
_  
A smile appeared on the boy's face. "I like this."

"What's you're name?" I asked as I took the album off the record player.

"Sage."

"Jenny." I held out my paw, and he shook it. "So do you go to school here? I've never seen you around."

"Well, I'm homeschooled."

"Oh. That's... neat."

"It's not as bad as it's made out to be."

"Oh, I wasn't assuming it was... I never really thought it was that weird."

"Well, I'm taking art class at the school here, so maybe I'll see you around."

"Cool! I'm taking art this year."

We were quiet for a few moments.

"Well, I'll take this." Sage said, holding up the album. 

* * *

**A/N: Oh! You're done! Good. Now you can read my outro. I hope this wasn't too cheesy. New characters, yay! So, how do you feel about Sage? Let me know in the comments below! And feel free to PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, you excited to see Mira again?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Serenity replied.

"Just ignore her, guys." Hayley said. "Let's try to make this year as drama-free as possible."

"Good point." I held my head high. "Don't talk to her, don't even make eye contact."

"Right." Hayley nodded. "Well, I better get to art. J, you coming?"

"Yep." I responded.

"And I gotta get to Spanish." Seri checked the clock for the time. "Adiós!"

I walked into class to see none other than Sage, the guy I met at work. I whispered to Hayley, mentioning that that was him. I found a desk next to his and said hello.

"Hi there." he said with a smile.

I noticed something cute. When he smiled, his ears rose up a little, and fell when he stopped. And is eyes were an interesting shade. Not quite green, not quite blue, and not quite gray either. How unique. I spied a few drops of paint on the bottoms of his jeans, which made me wonder if he'd been painting earlier and- no. No, no, no. _You have a boyfriend!_ I thought to myself. _You're not available!_ And with that, I drew my eyes away from Sage and his unique ones.

I looked around the classroom. It was a rather large one. Of course, painting and building things out of clay wasn't the only thing you did in art. You also had to learn things. There was a line of easels along a fairly empty wall, and when we did paint, we pushed the desks aside and pulled the easels out into the open.

A few other students made their way in, including Mira. Since when did she take art? I accidentally made eye contact. Crap. She took the seat behind me. Shit. She leaned in behind me to whisper something. Fu-

"Look, Jenny." she whispered. "I know I didn't exactly leave on good terms with you, but can we just leave each other alone? I'm only taking this class to get out of Spanish."

I turned around and stared at her, confused. She was acting very... Mature.

"Don't get me wrong, Reed. We're not friends."

"Uh, yeah. I got that."

"I just don't want to fight with anyone right now."

"Um... okay." I turned back around.

How odd. Mira was always up for a good fight. Either way, I was fine with it.

After school, Seri, me, Hayley, Biminy, and Faith walked into Reindeer Coffee, the coffee shop on the corner of Main Street. It truly was an adorable shop, with it's mahogany floors, shiny gold ceilings, and cute little round tables.

* * *

"Hi, Rom." I said. I saw him just making his way behind the counter, probably to clock in for his shift.

"Hi, Jen." Roman smiled at me.

I walked up to the counter to order, while my friends found a table.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Not bad, except I have to train in a newbie." he stuck out his tongue. "Boo."

"Awe. Well, just be your awesome, fabulous self and they will probably like you." I replied. "Okay, I need a medium apple cider, a medium chai latte, medium mocha frap with a pump of chocolate, a small strawberry smoothie, and a large cappuccino with a shot of espresso, no soy, no whip."

Roman was almost sweating, tapping on the screen, impressively keeping up.

"You're so smart." he snuck a kiss on my cheek. "That'll be 23.45."

* * *

" _...and it was like,_ so _weird."_ Madi said over the phone.

"That's a hilarious story!" I laughed. "How's Faith?

" _To be honest, I don't really know. I have hardly talked to her in the past week."_ Madi explained. _"She seems pretty distant. She's just been like_ really _focused."_

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing right?" I replied. "Isn't her birthday coming up or something?

 _"Actually, yeah! She going back to spend it with her family."_

"Cool, maybe we can hang out while she's here."

" _Yeah..."_

A few moments of silence passed.

" _OH! Idea! Let's throw a surprise party for her!"_

"Yes!" I agreed. I held my phone between my ear and shoulder as I hopped off my bed to look for a notebook. "You'll have to come back too!"

" _Yes! Oh my gosh. This is going to be awesome."_

"Oh, hold on, Mads." I looked at my screen. "I'm getting another call."

" _Is it Roman?"_ she teased.

"Maybe." I said and put her on hold. "Hi!"

" _Hey, J."_

"What's up? How come you're calling me during work?"

" _Um, I've got something to tell you..."_

"Yeah...?"

" _That new employee I'm training in is... Mira."_

 **A/N: Whoa plot twist! I bet you never ever saw that coming (sarcasm). Need *gasp* more *cough* reviews. Next chapter comes out when I get to 6 reviews! See you in the next chapter MWAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh, hey. Didn't see you there.  
Yay new chapter! This was fun af to write. Enjoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
ok that was obnoxious sorry**

Chapter 8

I was outside the art room, waiting for Mira. Kinz made weird faces at me for leaning up against the wall instead of just going in, but I just made weird faces back, annoyed. After a few minutes I saw her come around the corner. I was a bit shocked. Mira looked... different. She was wearing flared blue jeans, a gray tshirt, and sneakers. Now that I was thinking about it, last time I saw Mira, she wasn't dressed so nicely either. What the hell was going on?

We made eye contact when she approached the classroom. Mira looked at me with a confused look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing getting a job at the same place as my boyfriend?" I asked firmly, but calmly.

"Crap, Jenny, it's not what it looks like." she replied.

"Not what it looks like? Had it been any other girl I wouldn't care." I said. "But it's _you_."

"Can we talk about this later?" Mira peeked into the classroom. "They're about to start."

I paused. "Fine.

We walked into class and I found a seat by Hayley(and waved at Sage, who waved back).

"Before we start," Mrs. Trenton began. "I'd like to introduce a new foreign exchange student. Adalie?"

A dalmatian slowly stood up and walked gracefully to the front of the class.

"Adalie, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Erm..." she cleared her throat. "Hello, I am Adalie. I come from France?"

"Wow, she is really pretty." Hayley whispered.

"Pretty accent, too," I whispered back.

"Where in France?" Mrs. Trenton asked.

"Colmar, France."

"Is that by Paris?" someone asked.

"Not really," Adalie giggled. "Long drive."

"Have you ever been to Paris?"

"Oui!"

"What's it like?!"

"Tell us about yourself, Adalie." Mrs. Trenton said.

Adalie paused, as if trying to remember what to say. "I enjoy to paint. I enjoy to dance, but I'm not good. I have five siblings, and I want to learn to cook lots of American dishes."

"Do you eat snails a lot?"

"That's enough questions, class." Mrs. Trenton said. "We're gonna start out with some free paint. Let's move the desks and get out the easels."

I pushed my desk off to the side and pulled out one of the easels. Once everything was set up, we got out our paint and brushes and got to work. Mrs. Trenton explained that she wanted us to paint something showing happiness, then turned on some happy piano music. I imagined two girls: one sitting in a bright red wagon and the other one pulling it. I lightly sketched the wagon, the two figures, and a side walk and house behind them. Then, I started painting. After a while, I stopped to peek at Adalie's, who was sitting only one row ahead of me.

 _Wow_. I thought. _She is pretty good!_

Adalie had painted a little cottage and was adding bright, cheerful flowers around it. Sage was painting a tree in a forest. And Hayley? Well, she hadn't come up with something yet because all that she had was a giant smiley face and some doodles. I wanted to look at Mira's progress, but she was sitting behind me and I couldn't see. But I could see the colors she was using, judging by her pallet. Grays, blues, and a yellow. _That's not very happy._ I thought. But truly, it wasn't an of my business, so I decided to back off.

At lunch, I sat alone at a table for two. I told the girls that I would catch up with them in a bit after I had talked with Mira. Eventually, she showed up.

* * *

"Let me explain." Mira sat down across from me.

"Talk."

"Okay so the school my parents sent me to a few years ago; it's awful. I begged my parents to let me come back to school here. The only condition is that I get a job."

"So out of all the places in town you chose the coffee shop my boyfriend works at."

"I didn't even know he worked there!" she swore. "I just thought it would be fun to work at a chain coffee shop."

"How do I know you won't try anything with him?" I asked. "Don't tell me to trust you, because I won't."

"Well, Jenny, there isn't much else I can do."

I sighed and left the table. I nabbed some lunch and found a seat with my friends and told them everything that happened.

"Wow." Hayley breathed. "I guess there really isn't much you can do."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Anyway, let's talk about Faith's surprise party."

"Okay!" Serenity beamed. "I have this great idea. Let's surprise her with a day out! We'll sneak into her room in the morning, with her parents permission of course, and wake her up screaming "happy birthday!" and telling her to get up and get ready!"

Everyone was pretty much ecstatic. Marie had to shush everyone down, for fear of getting in trouble.

"So where should we go?" Biminy asked.

"Good question..." I replied. "Well first things first, we'll have to take her out for breakfast."

"And then we could go to the mall!" Serenity said.

"Let's just list off a bunch of cool places we can go." Hayley suggested.

"Denny's for breakfast."

"Mall."

"The Candy Corner maybe?"

"We could go to a movie..."

After a few minutes of brainstorming, we had a pretty good idea of what we were going to do. We would surprise Faith at around 8am, and help her get ready. Then go to Denny's at about 9am. After that, we would go to the beach(which was like a 30 minute drive, but worth it). We figured we would get back to town at about 2:30ish, and when we did, we could go to The Candy Corner, a super cute new candy store on the corner of 12th ST. When we finished there, we would go to a movie. Then the mall, then go out to a nice restaurant for supper, and then finally, we would go to a high end clothing store and buy dresses, and then take Faith to a huge party at the party plaza in a limo.

"Now, how are we going to afford this?" Hayley asked slowly.

"Good question." I sighed and slumped forward in my chair.

"Yeah, I don't think I can afford two fancy, expensive dresses." Biminy said. "'Cause we already have to get homecoming dresses."

"Ugh! So many dances, not enough dresses!" I grunted.

"I have an idea." Marie said quietly.

We all looked at Marie hopefully.

"We already have dresses from dances years ago. Why not re-wear them?" she said. "If we mix up the order, no one will even notice."

"Marie," Serenity placed a paw on her shoulder. "You don't get enough credit."

 **A/N: Marie is underestimated. Anyway, sorry for springing on another character. I just need to change things up or else I'm afraid it won't be interesting enough. So who's excited for Faith's surprise party? (hint: me) (-that's a good line. I'm gonna need to use that later on.) YAY PROGRESS! Okay, so I want ! 8 ! reviews before you get the next chapter! Sorry! I'm just not feeling the love. Anyway, see you in the next chapter! MmmmmmmWAH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. You know, I'm starting to think you don't even read my intros/outros. I said no more chapters until I get 8 reviews. But I was too excited to post this! So read. And then REVIEW.**

Chapter 9

I dropped my backpack on the floor and plopped onto the couch. It was Monday, and we had just arrived back home from school.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm down for some chili and rice and _not_ cleaning." Hayley said as she hung up her backpack and walked into the kitchen.

So we ate a quick snack of crackers, mozzarella cheese, and some Twizzlers. Then, Serenity got out a bowl and wrote down all the chores on a piece of paper and tore it into shreds. We all had to pick one from the bowl to get our chore for today.

Marie went first. "Dishes." she sighed.

I picked one next. "Ugh, I got the upstairs bathroom." which sucked, because it was the bigger of the two.

Serenity ended up with the downstairs bathroom, Hayley got vacuuming/sweeping which basically meant she had to sweep the kitchen and living room and vacuum the media room, and Biminy got laundry.

I put on my headphones and started on the bathroom. I sprayed glass cleaner over the mirror and wiped it off. I cleaned out the sinks, cleaned the toilet, swept the floors, and even rinsed out the shower.

Pleased with myself, I went into my bedroom. It wasn't _that_ messy... Okay, yeah it was messy. I glanced at Hayley's side of the room. She wouldn't have to do anything to clean it. Bed made, everything put away, desk cleaned off. Humph. I picked up my clothes and hung them up. I cleaned out under my bed. _What is this?_ I thought. _Where did this come from?_ A stuffed animal frog. With a tail. I tossed it in the trash. I cleaned off my desk and organized my books and random papers.

30 minutes later, I decided to check that freak-o blog. I knew it was lame of me, but I totally wanted to keep up with it. Sure enough, a new post.

" _Hi again. Sorry for not posting lately. Too busy eating popcorn  
and reading your comments. You entertain me, you know!  
As an apology for not posting for the past week or two, I'm_  
 _going to give you a treat. That would be... And this information  
really shouldn't be released yet...  
The homecoming queen and king nominees!_

 _The guys_  
 _Tyler Crosby_  
 _George Stille_  
 _Wyette Burgley_  
 _Samuel O'Hara_

 _The gals_  
 _Sierra Unhru_  
 _Adalie Baume"_

Wait. Adalie? _But she just started going here!_ I whined internally.

 _"Jenny Reed_  
 _Christina Queue_

 _Shhh, this took a lot of sneakiness. Don't tell! ;)_

 _***DAILY DIRT!***_  
 _(not actually daily)_

 _Meghan Varinglee is cheating on her boyfriend. Here's proof:"_

Shamefully, I looked at the picture. I didn't know Meghan personally, but I knew who she was. And that zebra pushing that guy up against the wall in the girls bathroom sure looked like her. Of course there's more than one zebra in the school, and it was taken from an angle that made it hard to make out her face, but rumor had it she got a tattoo on her shoulder. And you could see it.

" _It's not photo shopped, just saying. If I wanted to to  
photo shop something, I would just ask Markus Ekler. He knows  
a lot about that. Did I mention he photo shops his selfies? Not  
that that's hard to figure out once you see him irl. Eek._

 _***OTHER STUFF***_

 _I was thinking, I should have like a cool nickname. So far, I_  
 _Haven't been signing my blog posts with anything and no  
one really knows what to call me. I was thinking something  
like Crazy Psycho Bitch or something. What do you think?  
Leave some suggestions in the comments._

 _As for you nominees, you had better be on your best behavior._  
 _I'm kind of everywhere._

 _~Don't do anything you'll regret~"_

I blinked.

I got up and shut the curtains. What was this bitch thinking? They asked for nicknames like they were asking for advice on what to wear to prom. No, I think Crazy Psycho Bitch fits just fine.

I left my room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, calling for everyone. Within a few minutes we were sitting around the table.

"The good news is that I was nominated for homecoming queen." I said.

"...What?" Biminy blinked. "How do you know that? They aren't announcing that until Wednesday."

"The bad news is this." I held out my phone and Biminy read the blog post out loud.

"That's too bad about Markus." Serenity mentioned. "I thought he was cute."

"Focus." I bossed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Lay low." Hayley declared. "Don't do anything that will draw a lot of attention to you. Don't give this psycho anything to say about you. The worst they can do is bash your outfit, which isn't that bad."

"You're right, Hay. Thanks." I replied. "Let's talk about something else."

"Faith's party!" Marie quietly exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm so excited." Serenity clasped her paws together and grinned. "She's going to be so surprised."

"I can't believe it's only a week away." Biminy said. "I hope she's okay with me and Marie being there. I mean, we were never very close."

"It'll be fine. I just can't wait to see Madi!"

"She told me Faith's really popular." Hayley rested her chin on her paw. "Like that she's the top one in acting class."

"That's what she told me, too." I agreed. "I guess she can show us her acting skills."

The girls began chatting about other things, but I stalked Faith on MyPage. Whoa.

First of all, she changed the way she spelled her name. F-a-t-h-e? _That just looks like_ father _!_ I thought. F-a-i-t-h was so much prettier. Next, I looked at her pictures. She had a new haircut. It was shorter, about shoulder length, and she had bangs. It was cute. Almost made me want bangs... Hmmm... I would be pondering over that for the next few weeks.

 **!READ!**

 **A/N: Yep. you guessed it. 9 reviews before you get the next chapter. And trust me, it's a good one. Hurry up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys! We reached 9 reviews! :) Yay! So here's that chapter I promised you. Enjoi!**

Chapter 10

The hallway was full of giggles and shhh-es while we made our way down it, Madi with us. Serenity quietly turned the knob to Faith's, er "Fathe's" door. We crept in and crowded around her bed.

"SURPRISE!" we screamed.

Fathe's eyes blinked open and she looked around, confused.

"Happy birthday, girl!"

"Get up! We're taking you out!"

A small smile crept across her face. "Hi, guys."

"Come on!" I grabbed her paw and pulled her out of bed. I placed a plastic tiara on her messy head and handed her a cute white tshirt that read _BIRTHDAY GIRL_ across the front. "We'll get coffee on the way."

"What? Where?"

"We're doing a bunch of stuff today! Just brush your teeth real quick and get dressed and we'll go!" Biminy exclaimed.

"Uh, okay."

Fifteen minutes later we were in the car with a slightly less sleepy Fathe.

"So we're going to Denny's for breakfast," Madi began listing off the plans. "and then we're going to the beach, and then we're going to the candy store, and then we're going to the movies, and then we're going shopping, and then-"

"Um, I'm sorry but I already have plans today."

We all stopped talking and looked at Fathe.

"What?"

"Uh yeah. My friends from ASA are throwing me a birthday bash tonight. Sorry."

I blinked. "You're mom didn't say anything about that."

"It was kind of last minute."

"What? No! _We're_ throwing you a birthday bash!" Hayley turned around in her seat and motioned to all five of us.

"You should have talked to me about it first. I have other friends you know." Fathe looked out the window.

It got quiet again.

"I just kind of thought we were still your best friends." Serenity said from behind the wheel.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I was up really late last night, I'm super tired, and plus you guys know I hate going to the beach here. It's not big enough. And who even is that girl?" Fathe motioned toward Marie. "I don't even know her."

Tears gathered in Marie's eyes and she quickly swiped them away. True, they weren't bffs, but they knew each other and Marie hung out with us occasionally while Fathe was still around. What happened at boarding school?

Serenity pulled over on the side of the street. "Get out."

"Are you kidding me? No." Fathe folded her arms as if to symbolize that she wasn't moving. "Just take me home."

"No way, bitch." she responded. "If you're gonna talk to our friend like that, you can walk home."

Fathe glared. She whipped off her tiara and threw it on the floor of the car and flung open the door. Hayley picked it up and tossed it out the window. And we drove away, leaving her standing on the sidewalk near a gas station.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"What happened at that school?" Biminy asked Madi.

"I had no idea that was going to happen." Madi replied. She was almost shaking.

"Did she tell you about the party her friends are throwing?" I asked.

"No."

My phone beeped. I checked the notification.

 **Fathe** **Miller** **has uploaded a new picture to MyPage.**

I reluctantly looked at it. Wow. It was a smiling selfie with the caption _"It's my birthday, I can do what I want."_

"Wow." I couldn't keep in my sarcasm.

"I just saw it." Madi said.

We showed everyone the picture.

"She is such a _bitch_. What happened to her? It's like I don't even know her anymore." Serenity angrily pulled in to Reindeer.

We all got out and when inside. Roman was working. He smiled at me, but I only gave him a half-hearted smile back. We went up to the counter. Using telepathy (pretty much) he asked what was wrong. _Tell you later._ I mouthed. We ordered especially complicated drinks today and Biminy payed. Then we sat at our usual table, the long one that sat twelve.

"So what now?" Marie asked.

"Maybe we should crash her party." Madi suggested.

"No." I sipped my lavender fog frappe with half caf, whipped cream, and a sprinkle of orange peel on top. "Well... Maybe. Kill her with kindness, right?"

"We could get her really good gifts and bring her candy. Not like the cheap candy that will be there in bulk, but like quality candy. Like the kind from Switzerland." Hayley's eyes widened with emphasis.

"Yeah. She will probably think we're getting revenge on her or something and be too scared to open it." Serenity said.

"The best revenge is none." Marie added.

"So it's settled!" I grinned. "Madi, you know her friends right? Maybe you could text them and ask where it is and what time it's at."

"I know one of them." Madi got out her phone and started typing.

"Bet you five bucks it's at the party plaza." I bet Biminy.

She thought about it for a minute. "Okay." We shook on it.

A few minutes later, Madi alerted us that Fathe's friend Elise told her it was in Silverton at a teen club and that it started at 8 and went pretty much all night. I dug through my wallet and handed Biminy five kinzcash.

I got up and walked over to the counter to tell Roman what happened. My eyes narrowed on him and Mira working together, but she kept a safe distance away from him. I relaxed a bit and waved him over.

"So what happened? Why are you upset?" Roman looked a little concerned.

"We had plans to take Fathe out for the day, but she basically told us she has new friends and she's gonna party with them tonight instead of us."

He blinked. "Wow. I thought she was better than that."

"So did I." I replied. "But anyway, we're gonna crash her party tonight."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Marie says the best revenge is none, so we're gonna get her back by _not_ getting her back."

"That's wise." he agreed.

I noticed the girls getting up. "I think we're leaving." I leaned in and planted a kiss on this lips. "Bye."

"Bye."

I joined my friends as we walked out to the car. "Let's go get this bitch a dress.

 **A/N: I'm finally off writer's block! Yay  
Leave a review! I want _11_ reviews before you get the next chapter! Hmmm... leave a review telling me what you think will happen in the next chapter. See you there. MWAH! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Damn JxS! Back at it again with another dramatic chapter! Anyways, I hope you all know what a 20s Gatsby dress looks like! If not, google it. You know, there are some really good comebacks in this chapter I think. Enjoi!**

Chapter 11

Serenity pulled into the storage unit. That is, the one Marie's mom said we could use, since it was close to empty and had a lot of space. We all got out and Marie unlocked the large door and slid it up. We clicked on the light and shut the door behind us. It was a simple, lamp from the ceiling that came down as if it were a spotlight.  
We had the entire place set up for Fathe. There were two vanities set up, and enough chairs for all of us. There was a rack with dresses hung up on it. It looked pretty neat if I were to say so myself. We seated ourselves to get ready. We agreed not to do much for makeup in the morning so that it we could all get ready together. I mean, it's like 50% of the fun of going out. Right?  
It was a big night, and I was going _all_ out. And by that, I mean glittery eyeshadow, extra thick winged eyeliner, and pink lipstick. I curled my hair and tied it up Ariana Grande style. I wore one of Biminy's dresses from 9th grade. It was red with a strapless sweetheart top and a tulle skirt and fell just above my knees. And it fit fabulously. My shoes were 3.5 inch sparkly heels.  
In about an hour, we were all ready. I know it seems like a long time, but hey! Fabulousness doesn't just happen. The dress we picked up for Fathe was a glamorous 20's Gatsby dress. It was gold with fringe and came with a matching headband with a feather. We actually found it at a thrift store for 25 kinzcash, but Fathe didn't need to know that. We put it in a big box with tissue paper and tied a pink ribbon around it to make it look professional, and then we all signed a birthday card.

We hit the highway at 75 and sang along to some favorite tunes before arriving in Silverton at 8:15pm on the dot. The club was pumping so hard, we could feel it before walking in. Not the first time, but it always felt like it. We got to the entrance on the top floor and I could already tell this wasn't nearly as glam as some of the other parties we'd been to(i.e Bim's New Years?). Like, it was glam, but not like _that_ glam. Had to say, I expected more. Not a security guard in sight. Dangerous, really. Whatever, no one to decline our entrance. Not that anyone should. Not to brag, but we looked good. Really good.  
We walked in. It was pretty cool. I would say just a hair under Biminy's New Years party a few years back. That was four years ago, and nothing had yet to compare. There was a main dance floor, where kinz were crowded. To the left was a buffet, and to the right was a photo area and gift table. Not bad, but some strobe lights wouldn't hurt. Beyond the dance floor was a staircase(that could've been a bit more grand) that I guessed led up to a lounge. Madi, Serenity and I made our way up the stairs. Fathe was probably up there. Marie had wanted to stay away, for fear that Fathe would say something snarky. I didn't blame her, but I wished she would have stuck up for herself.

We looked around upstairs, but Fathe was no where to be seen.

"Excuse me, do you know where Fathe is?" I asked a random stranger.

"She's in her dressing room waiting for August to get her." the dude replied. "Obviously."

"Dressing room? Why?" Serenity inquired.

He rolled his eyes and looked at us like we were stupid. "She's trying to make a grand entrance, duh."

"Oh." Madi said. "Thanks anyway."

He rudely shooed us away. Jerk. Who was August anyway?

We wandered along the wall in search of a door or something. Aha! Hallway. Down the hallway and to the right was a short walk to a door with a _Birthday Girl_ sign taped on. Pssh, tape.

I knocked.

"Come in!" Fathe's voice cheerfully answered.

We turned the door knob and entered the little room. I took in the cuteness. There was a pink sofa, a flat screen tv(which was playing an Ari concert), a sushi bar, and a vanity which was a mess of makeup, hair products and jewelry, and a cute little gold stool.

And then there was Fathe glaring at us with half anger and half caution in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you, too." Serenity sassed.

"We're here to support you on your birthday!" I jabbed Serenity in the ribs. "I know we fought earlier, but we still wanted to hang out with you."

"Yeah," Madi agreed. "It wasn't your fault that you already had plans."

Fathe was quiet.

"Happy birthday." I handed her the present.

"The present table is downstairs." she mumbled.

"We wanted to give it to you in person!" Serenity pushed.

"Uh, thanks." Fathe took the present and set it down on the sofa. "You can go now."

"Fathe, we're sorry." Madi said softly.

"Just. Get. Out." Fathe pointed to the door.

We sadly slumped away.

 _Slam!_

Biminy, Hayley, and Marie were waiting for us at the end of the hall.

"Any luck?" Hayley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but it's all bad." I responded.

"Should we just go?" Marie picked at her manicured claws.

"No way! We drove four hours for this. We should at least enjoy it." Biminy said. "Let's at least try to have some fun."

So we walked down the stairs and elbowed into the crowd on the dance floor. " _Me too_ " by Meghan Trainor was playing.

 _I walk in like a dime piece  
I go straight to VIP  
I never pay for my drinks  
My entourage behind me_

 _My life's a movie_  
 _Tom Cruise!_  
 _So bless me baby_  
 _A-choo!_  
 _And even if they tried to_  
 _They can't do it like I do_

 _I thank God every day_  
 _That I woke up feeling this way_  
 _And I can't help loving myself_  
 _And I don't need nobody else_

 _If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too._  
 _I'd wanna be me, too._  
 _I'd wanna be me_  
 _Too_

The song ended and a girl spoke over a micro phone. "Hey everybody! Fathe is almost ready to come out!"

The crowd cheered.

"So," she continued. "When she does we're gonna yell Happy Birthday! Okay? Fathe, where are you?"

Fathe stepped out of the hallway and walked in front of the stair case, her outfit looking extra sparkly under the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Fathe gushed. "Oh wow! This is amazing! Thank you so much! I was not expecting this to be so spectacular!"

Gag.

"I don't even know what to say!" she fanned herself dramatically. Remind me why I came here again? "I just wanna thank August, my amazing boyfriend, my parents, for being awesome and letting me go to ASA, and of course my bffs Angel and Mia for planning this! You guys are the best."

Ohhh, so that's who August was. Okay.

The crowd cheered again as Fathe carefully came down the stairs. Whoa. Those heels though? They must have been 6 inches. And platform. How did she walk? Like ?!

Later on in the night, we sat in a large round booth with Fathe and her two friends talking about this and that. It was a little awkward because Fathe was still a bit tense and her friends were cautious, like they weren't sure about us yet.

"So how did you guys meet and become friends?" Hayley asked Fathe.

"Oh my gosh, this is the best story." Angel, a pretty white horse said. "So the first day Fathe showed up at ASA, she was so cute. She had her little backpack and her little bow in her pony tale and she comes up to me and she's like "Hi, I'm new here and I need to know where the office is." and I was like "Which one?"" she laughed.

Confused, my friends and I laughed along, no idea what was so funny about it. Angel continued to tell the story when Fathe's boyfriend, a cute husky came up to the table. He introduced himself, and Fathe introduced us.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" he politely asked.

"Ooh yes! I'll get a Shirley Temple!" Fathe exclaimed.

"Me too!" both of her friends agreed.

They sure thought they were all that just for knowing what a Shirley Temple was.

"I'll have a Roy Rodgers, please." I plainly said.

Fathe, Angel, and Mia looked at me with confusion.

 _Yep, I know fancy drinks too._ I thought.

"Uh, all right." August said. He took everyone else's orders and walked off.

"So, Jenny." Mia(a yorkie) began. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute." Fathe waved her paw dramatically. "Not as cute as mine, of course, but cute."

"Really? Do you have a picture? Let me see!"

"Um, yeah." These girls were fake., I could tell. I went on my phone and found a cute picture of him. I handed Mia my phone.

"Damn! He's adorbs. What's his name?"

"Roman."

"That's such a cool name. I bet he's the best." she handed my phone back.

I smiled.

"They've been together for like four years! Can you believe that?" Fathe said.

"Four years? Wow!" Angel gawked. "So... Have you done it yet?"

"Uh, done what?"

"You know, _it_?"

"You're asking if we've had sex?" I questioned.

She nodded excitedly.

"No."

"What? It's been four years!" she was taken aback. "Hurry up or he'll leave you!"

I couldn't believe it. How dare they? "No he won't!"

"Yes he will! How will he know you really love him?"

"Because he respects my wishes. We've already talked about it. We're waiting."

"Waiting? Wow. That's so lame, though."

"I dunno if you're gonna be able to hang out with us if your gonna act like a saint all the time." Mia chimed in.

"You know what?" I stood up. "I could make the decision to be like you any day. But you will _never_ be able to be like me."

I stormed away and my friends followed me.

"Is everything okay?" August asked as we passed.

"Not even close." I grabbed my drink off the plate of glasses and downed it.

 **A/N: _Oooooh_ intense! OKAY Time for that numbaaaa... Hmmm... 15 REVIEWS! Before you get the next chapter. You can review more than once, you know... BYE! MWAH!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ugh! Sorry for the wait, you guys. My computer was grounded and then the internet stopped working. Hv some patience w/ me k?!1?! Seriously though, it was a pain in the you-know-what. Also, sorry this one is so short. I got a review telling me to hurry up so I had to speed write this. ALSO, sorry if it's a little preachy. ALSO, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! It's actually 12:47am, 7/4 when I'm writing this. It will probably be 1:something am when I post it. I really do apologize too much. Anyway, you can start reading the chapter now. Enjoi!**

Chapter 12

I was at work.

Some stupid kids had come in and messed up the 90's music section, so I had to reorganize it. I had just placed the last _Spice Girls_ album on the shelf when in walked Kylie, weighed down by a bajillion shopping bags.

"Hi there!" She chirped.

"Hi, can I help you?" I forced a smile. She was a costumer after all.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the new Ariana album." she replied. "I swear I've looked in every music store in town and they are all sold out."

"I think we are, too." I guided her towards the west wall of the store and looked under "A", but found nothing but an empty spot where they used to be. "Looks like we are."

"Oh, that's too bad." Kylie frowned.

"I can look in the back real quick, though."

"Would you?"

I told Kylie I would be right back and walked back to the storage room. I looked in every box and eventually found one very last copy of _Dangerous Woman_. I made my way back through the store and handed it to Kylie. "Last one."

"Wow, thanks a million!" she grinned. "I'll take it. So have you got a homecoming dress yet?"

"Yeah, I ordered one. It's on its way." I chatted as I rung up her order.

"Ooh! What does it look like? Mines long and black with a chiffon skirt and spaghetti straps. It's gorgeous and I love it."

"Mine's purple."

"It sounds beautiful."

After paying for her item, Kylie left. It was 5:45, so I started to close up. I made sure the floors were swept and everything was neat before shutting off the lights and locking up the store. The mall didn't close until midnight, so it was still abuzz as I walked out into the parking lot. I unlocked my car and climbed in.

And then my phone rang.

I glanced down at it to check the caller ID. It was Fathe.

"Hello?" I answered with disbelief.

" _Hi, Jenny. It's Fathe."_

"Hi..."

" _Look, I just wanted to call you to tell you I'm sorry."_

I was quiet.

" _I know I was a total bitch and I don't blame you for never wanting to speak to me again. And I'm sorry for what my friends said to you. That was totally uncalled for. I got mad at them after you left, and they got mad at me and left, and then I just got mad at myself and left, but then I went back because I didn't want to make a scene."_ Fathe was crying now. _"I wanted to come over there and talk to you in person, but it just wouldn't work out for a while. It's really busy here."_

I listened to Fathe ball on the other side of the phone.

"I forgive you."

Fathe paused. _"Stop it."_

"Stop what?"

" _Stop being nice. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Just get mad at me, yell at me. Anything. Just don't be nice. It hurts."_

"You're right, Fathe. You don't deserve my forgiveness. But I'm going to give it to you anyway. Because if I didn't, I would be just as low as your quote unquote friends. And I'm not going to do that." I said. "But here you are apologizing, so you must not be that bad of a person."

Silence.

" _I'm hurting, Jenny."_ Fathe finally sniffed. _"I wanted you to hurt too."_

"I know. Especially when your friends are pressuring you to do something you don't want to do." I paused for a brief second, trying to decide if it was my business to ask about Fathe's sex life."Did you?"

" _No."_ Fathe confessed. _"Neither August or I wanted to, but everyone was putting pressure on us to, so we decided that if anyone asked, save adults, we would just tell them we did. Just to get them to stop. But I wish I hadn't. I wish I had stood up for myself like you did."_

I leaned onto the steering wheel, careful not to beep the horn. "I think you need to tell Mia and Angel the truth. I think sex is something that should happen after marriage. And I know, I should save my preaching for Sunday, but really. Like, that's how it was supposed to be right? And it should only happen between people who really love and respect each other. And if they really respect each other, they'll wait. Or what's the point of even getting married?"

" _I agree."_ Fathe had stopped crying. _"Plus those girls' real names are Matilda and Gelina anyway."_

I couldn't hold in a quiet snicker at that.

I started my car. "I'm glad you called. I really hope you visit more often. But I do have to go."

" _Okay. And Jenny?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Thanks. For forgiving me. And just talking to me."_

"Anytime you need a preaching to, gimme a call." I joked. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

" _Bye."_

And with that, I disconnected the call and began my drive home.

 **A/N: Hmmm... Let's set a number, shall we? 22 reviews!**

 **Oh and just a side note, just because I hit the number of reviews I ask for does NOT mean I will post a chapter within the same day. Sometimes life happens and I get busy, or my internet doesn't work, or I don't feel like it, or I'm at a wedding. I do my best to post on time, but it doesn't always happen. For a while, I was on a roll and had a few chapters already done before they even had to be posted, so I was uploading extremely quickly. But not we're past that and I have to try to keep up. I live a busy life.**

 **And guys, don't get mad at me for talking about my views on premarital sex in this, okay? This is what I believe and I won't let anyone stop me from sharing. No, I won't shove my beliefs down your throat and no you don't have to accept it. In fact, you can even stop reading this story if you'd like. It doesn't make a difference to me. Yes, I love my readers, but if you don't want to read my story because of my beliefs, then so be it.**

 **Anyways, leave me a review letting me know what you think will happen next and who do you think is the blogger? I'll give you a hint. It's the last person you would expect. For real. I sense some _exciting_ and _thrilling_ vibes coming up around that homecoming dance... I'm crazy excited and you should be too. See you in the next chapter. MWAH! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I told you I wanted 22 reviews :/ But I got too excited to post this. I won't keep you long because I know some of you have been really excited about the "exciting" and "thrilling" homecoming dance. So here you go. Enjoi!**

Chapter 13

It was the wrong dress. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Not the simple midnight purple, but a full length royal blue gown that faded into a turquoise at the bottom. The skirt was chiffon and flowy, and it had a wrap top. It was pretty, but way too formal. Plus, I never wore full length dresses,  
How could they send me the wrong dress? It was Zara for crying out loud. Damn. I was so looking forward to the other one. I put the dress back in the box and opened my laptop. They would be receiving an angry and strongly-worded email.

I knew I wouldn't be getting my dress in time for homecoming. It was kind of tomorrow. So there was only one thing left to do. Try it on.

* * *

Flash forward twenty-four hours, and here I was, sitting on the couch with Serenity, Hayley, Biminy, and Marie. We were waiting for our dates to pick us up for homecoming. Serenity was asked by Isaiah, Hayley was (of course) going with Tom, Michael asked Biminy, and Tyler asked Marie. It was a large group, so we put some cash together for a limo. It wasn't like we were about to show up in Roman's family van. Ta-cky.

Finally, we were picked up. We climbed into the stretch, Roman told me I looked gorgeous, and we set off. It was a thirty minute drive back, so we got comfy.

I tried to be as ladylike as possible, but the seats were too low and I was wearing heels (the same cute silver ones I wore to Fathe's birthday party). I looked like a duck, which was an embarrassment to ducks.

We chatted about this and that as we drove, but eventually the blogger came up.

"I'm nervous." Serenity put out. "I hope I don't wind up on the list of worst dressed."

"That would never happen." Isaiah assured.

It was sweet, the way he was treating her. I was beginning to think he was starting to like her. If I were a boy, I would too. Serenity looked striking in her spaghetti strap red gown. Plus, it was about time. They'd known each other since they were babies.

"I wonder if there's a new post." I thought out loud.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy for keeping up with the blog, but eventually Hayley confessed that she was thinking about it as well.

I checked. Nope. But I was sure later on tonight, there would be. I couldn't bring myself to follow the blog. That would be like following someone you hate on social media. No, you just stalk them and hope you don't accidentally like something from 87 weeks ago. You don't actually follow them...

I refreshed the page just to clarify.

"You're right." I said to Hayley. There was a new post.

Everyone's head's snapped in my direction again. It made us all uncomfortable, but it would be even more uncomfortable to not read it. I cleared my throat.

" _Guess what? I decided on a name. How do you like  
Disturbia? I think it's cool. Kind of describes me, too.  
Disturbing. Do you think it's lame of me to name my-  
self after a song? Maybe. But it doesn't bother me too  
much.  
Ah, I can't wait for tonight. I love to party it up. Can't  
wait to see all of your outfits tonight. I hope your tie  
gets stained and your dress gets torn. Honestly, I hope  
you go through hell after what you did to me.-"_

"Hold on." I paused. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Is this Disturbia person trying to get people back?" Roman asked.

"Could be." Biminy agreed.

"But what did I ever do?" I wondered.

"J, you're only on there because you're a homecoming queen nominee." Marie placed a paw on my shoulder in comfort. "Lay low, remember? The worst they could do is bash your outfit."

I didn't make a lot of effort to become homecoming queen. I didn't campaign or anything, so I wasn't expecting the crown. I wasn't anti homecoming queen, but I didn't desire it much either. I was just surprised to be nominated.

Ever since Mira left and the drama ended, so did my popularity. After all the drama was gone, people forgot. I wasn't extremely popular, but I wasn't a complete loser, either. Just an ordinary.

I didn't have the nerve to finish reading the post, so Roman did. All it said basically was to watch what you say and don't do anything you'll regret, signed Disturbia.

When we reached our destination, I was no longer in the mood to party. In fact, I turned right back around to get in the limo before Hayley caught my arm.

"Don't you dare!" she exclaimed. "If you leave, they win. They'll know you're scared. You pipsqueak."

"I'm not a pipsqueak." I mumbled quietly.

"Then prove it. And go in there and be cool."

I sighed. "You're right. I don't want to stay for the whole thing, though. Just a few hours."

Hayley linked arms with me and we walked in. Then we split up to link arms with our dates.

The party hall was decorated beautifully. The lights were white, there was a smoke machine, and tinsel of every color hung from the ceiling. I smiled and forgot all about Disturbia.

We danced to a few songs, got drinks, danced to more songs, got pictures taken, and so on. It was a glamorous and beautiful night.

My friends and I were in that stage of a dance where you kind of just two step because you're too busy gossiping about certain people on the dance floor to actually dance.

"Oh my gosh." Hayley said, mid two step. "Look!"

It was Meghan Varinglee. And that guy she was pushing up against the wall in the girls' bathroom in the picture. If her and her boyfriend hadn't broken up already, they would tonight. The girl as grinding all over the poor guy. He didn't seem to be enjoying it. Maybe that rumor about her was actually true.

"Ew." I turned my face the other way, not wanting to punish my eyeballs. Surely one of the chaperones walking around would see them and make one of them go home. Preferably Meghan.

While I was looking the other way, I saw Sage. It had been a while since I'd talked to him, and I'd doubted he would show up. He was dancing with Adalie, and judging by the fact that her dress was green and so was his tie, I guessed he asked her. I waved politely, and he waved back an mouthed a hello.

Hours passed. I was high on sparkling water and loopy from the flashing lights when Serenity, Hayley, and I decided to get some some air. We exited the large room. I saw the photographer in the hall while we were on our way to the front doors. I waved her over.

"Hey, it's Sadi, right?" I asked. "Could you take a picture of us?"

"Sorry, my SD card is full." she replied. "I was just running to get a new one."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." Hayley said. "We can just take a selfie."

We did. We took a cute smiling selfie and a few silly ones, catching Seri mid sneeze. After a five minute selfie session, we stepped out. I took a few deep breaths. In cool, fresh air. Out anxiety, fear and stress.

And back in we dove. We walked down the hall until Serenity decided to get a drink of water. So we went right instead of left towards the nearest water fountain. She had just leaned in to get a sip of water when we heard the rustling of fabric and the click of a locker opening.

I whipped my head around, eyes darting in all directions. Finally, my eyes clung to a dark figure going through a locker.

"Fathe?" my voice was barely a whisper.

Her head whipped around as fast as mine did. We made eye contact for a few seconds before I realized that that was _not_ Fathe's locker(not to mention she didn't even go here anymore).

"Oh, h-hi." she stuttered.

All three of us crossed our arms in sync. "What are you doing?" Hayley questioned.

"Oh, um..." Fathe glanced around. "Me and Madi were gonna come surprise you guys, but she got car sick on the way here and decided to stay at my house with my family."

She was lying. I could see it her eyes. "Huh. Too bad. Think I'll call her and tell her to get well soon."

I started to dial Mads' number on my phone.

"No!" Fathe exclaimed. "I mean, she's sleeping. She probably won't pick up."

I ended the call. "Why didn't you wear that dress we got you?"

Fathe was simply dressed in some gray track shorts and a black crewneck sweatshirt.

"Uh, it got caught in the door and ripped. Luckily I had this in my car so I didn't have to run back home to change."

"Okay, the deal's up. What's going on?" Serenity held up a paw. "You don't go here; you couldn't get in without a pass. And that's not even your old locker."

"And if you were here to see us, you would've asked one of us for a pass." Hayley added. "Did anyone get her a pass?"

We shook our heads.

Fathe quietly closed the locker, clutching something in her paw. I couldn't tell what.

"I have to go to the bathroom." and with that, she took off in a speed walk down the hall and around the corner.

"That is the last straw." I took off my heels right there and marched after her. Serenity and Hayley quickly followed.

As soon as we rounded the same corner, all I could see was Fathe's shadow running up the stairs. We broke into a run after her, calling her name over and over.

When did Fathe become a fast runner? Or maybe it was me who was getting slow. I was barely keeping up. We dashed through classrooms, up more stairs, and through more hallways before ending up on the balcony overlooking the cafeteria. Fathe finally stopped on the other end of the balcony. I instantly ran up to her.

"What is going on? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Jenny," she huffed. "She has me."

"What?" I was confused.

Fathe grabbed me by my shoulders and whispered, "Disturbia is blackmailing me!"

Just then, something hit Fathe on the back of the head, knocking her out clean. She fell into my arms, and then hit the floor. It was too dark for me to see who it was.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, Jenny." a high pitched, sing-songy voice said.

A shriek fell from my mouth as an unknown force pushed me over the railing. All I could see was my dress billowing above me, my bare feet, and the ceiling.

Falling.

Falling.

Snap.

Slam.

 **A/N: :OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK?! It's my first time writing something somewhat... exciting and thrilling. I hope it wasn't too bad. :/ I'm learning. P.S Keep in mind, this is four years since _Kinzville,_ so yes, people and relationships change. If the characters seem different, it's because they are. They're growing up, too. Okay, okay, okay. This time I want 22 reviews! MWAH.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. This was so fun to write. I'm really excited for Halloween, too. ;) Question(s) of the chapter! Do you guys read each others' reviews? Just curious. Also, got any theories? I LOVE hearing from you, so please tell me what you think will happen and what you think is going on. So here, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoi!**

Chapter 14

It was a small room. Light blue, with a big window and cheerful curtains. I appreciated the liveliness of the hospital room. Most hospitals were dull and white and had a strange smell. Not this one.

I remembered everything. The ambulance, the x-ray, getting the cast(after all, it was only last night). My foot was broken. I had to wear a bulky black boot that didn't go with a single thing I owned. At least my parents were here. Of course, they were called and canceled everything to get on the first flight back. Now they were sitting in the chairs next to my bed. The doctor explained how it happened, but they wanted to here my side of the story.

"Fathe was acting really weird." I began. "She was rummaging through someone's locker and then ran when we caught her. So obviously we ran after her to try to figure out what was going on. Then we stopped on the balcony over the cafeteria and someone knocked out Fathe and pushed me over the railing."

"You didn't see who it was?" Dad asked.

"No. It all happened so fast."

"Hi, sweetie," my mom said as she entered the room with a grilled cheese sandwich and some flavored water. "How are you feeling?"

I gratefully took the lunch started eating. "A little tired, but okay. I really just want to go home."

* * *

And eventually, I did. All my stuff was at the lake house, so that's where we went. Serenity, Hayley, Marie and Biminy were sent home for the time being and Mom and Dad stayed with me in the lake house. I stayed home from school for the first few days. My friends came to visit often. My room was filled with lovely flower bouquets and goodie baskets and balloons and stuffed animals. My favorite one was a stuffed tiger(named Hobbes) that I kept on my bed with me all the time. It was from Roman.

Everyone came to see me. Even Mira stopped in for quick "hello" and "get better soon". But no Fathe. She had a concussion. I had hobbled over to her room with my crutches once to see her, but the nurse said Fathe was allowing no visitors except family. Fine. Be that way.

* * *

It was tough getting clothes on over my boot. I had been sticking with dresses and skirts because they took less time. Today I was wearing a mauve fit and flare dress, a cream knit cardigan, and one sandal. Just because I had a broken foot didn't mean I couldn't be stylish.

Everyone at school was kind and sympathetic. Some kinz asked to sign my cast, but that was difficult because it was black. Meanwhile, Halloween was getting closer. There was no Halloween dance. The middle schoolers got one, but that was because they didn't have homecoming. The middle school dances were the Halloween dance and the Christmas Ball. Us high schoolers had homecoming and prom. I was a total party girl, but another dance was the last thing I was interested in.

"What should I be for Halloween?" Hayley asked at lunch.

"I don't know. But I wanna be Maleficent." Biminy bit into a taco. "What about you, Marie? Are you gonna do anything for Halloween?"

"Well, if we were planning to spend Halloween together, than of course. But if not, I'll probably just watch a movie and hand out candy." Marie responded.

"I hope we can spend Halloween together." I said. "My parents never did anything on Halloween anyway."

"Maybe we could just like have a fall day. We could bake pumpkin pies and carve pumpkins." Serenity suggested.

"Pumpkin pie?" Tom was suddenly involved in the conversation. "I'm in."

"Me too." all the boys agreed.

"Snazzy! So it's settled." I checked my calendar on my phone. "Halloween is on a Saturday, so we'll have all day."

Halloween was in a few weeks. My parents were glad to come back to see me, but they did have to leave soon. But that only meant my friends could move back in. It was easier with someone there to help me out.

School seemed to last forever and day. At least I was excused from PE.

When I got home(I had to be dropped off by Serenity(can't exactly drive with a broken foot)), my mom greeted me with a smile and helped me onto the couch. She tried to make small talk, but really there was nothing to talk about. I couldn't just tell her about the blog. Why? If I did, she and Dad would definitely forget all about the work trip and get involved. That was the last thing I wanted. The less confusion, the better. Later, my friends came over to talk about it.

"So, who could have done this?" Biminy wondered. "Think."

"Adalie? I mean, what do we really know about her?" Hayley said.

"She's from Colmar, France, she likes cooking, she has a million siblings, she's been to Paris, everyone loves her-"

"Okay, so we know what she told us." Biminy cut me off. "Jenny, they say if one of your senses is blocked-in this case, sight-your other senses become stronger. Could you hear anything?"

"Yeah. They told me I shouldn't have gotten involved. And their voice was high and sing-songy, like it was recorded and then pitched." I shivered at the memory. It was creepy as eff.

"Weird." Marie's hair on her neck stood on end.

"What did it feel like when this Disturbia person pushed you? Anything different?" Serenity asked.

"No, just like a normal push." I thought about it. "But it smelled weird. Like... I don't know... Oil."

"Gross."

"Well, it's good to consider." Marie put. She glanced at the clock. "I have to go. Mom and Dad want me back for dinner since I've been gone so much."

"Same here." Hayley agreed.

 **A/N: Wow, this story has changed a lot. All I had wanted in the beginning was a dramatic story with another bratty Mira, but oh, how the tables have turned! Anyway, leave me a review telling me what you thought, and answer the questions above! Can't wait for the next chapter... :D Let's see... hmmm... I think I want 26 reviews. I know it's a stretch, but I think we can do it, you guys. I think we can do it. MWAH!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ._. Well.**

 **I was really hoping for 26 reviews, guys. :( And I waited a long time to post this. But I can't wait anymore! These filler chapters are driving me crazy and I can't wait for the Halloween chapter! So here you go...**

Chapter 15

"You guys!" Hayley said, looking up from her phone. We were chilling in the living room on a lazy Saturday afternoon. "Tonight there's a concert for local bands. It starts at eight and it's at the plaza. I just saw it online. We should go!"

"Oh, yeah. My mom was talking about that." Biminy began. "She said you can all come over to our apartment and order pizza or something before the concert since you have hardly been there anyway."

Biminy's parents were divorced, so while we had been to her dad's house many times, we hardly spent time at her mom's apartment. She wasn't often down for company.

"That sounds like fun." Hayley did a bit more scrolling. "It looks like everyone at school is going to be there.

"I can't go to the concert." I glared down at my boot-clad broken foot.

"Oh, yeah." Biminy sighed.

"You guys should still go to the concert, though." I offered. "Call the boys! I'm sure they would love to go, too. We'll all have dinner together and then you guys can go to the concert and I'll stay in."

"You'd be okay with that?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. A concert sounds fun, but I don't think I'm capable of jumping up and down and dancing the night away."

* * *

At 6 o'clock, Hayley ordered large nacho, pepperoni, and everything pizzas. It was the entire gang together tonight. Me, Hayley and Tom, Serenity, Biminy, Marie, Isaiah, Roman, and Tyler. Our group had certainly grown.

Biminy's mom had a cool, modern apartment in the city with floor to ceiling windows(which provided a fine view) and a fancy kitchen. I wished I could go to the concert. Everyone else was dressed to the nines and I was just in plain black sweatpants and a gray cropped tshirt with my hair in a messy bun.

We all gathered in the living room and sipped sodas from glass bottles.

"You know," Hayley began. "This reminds me of a certain night four years ago when we played a game."

"I was thinking the same thing." Tom grinned. "Let's play Truth or Lie!"

The first time we'd ever played Truth or Lie was four years ago at Biminy's New Years party and had played many times since. It was a crowd favorite.

"I'll get some paper and pens!" I offered.

"Let me do it, J." Roman said and gently sat me back down into the couch. "Biminy where do you keep your pens and paper?"

"Oh, just let me get it."

I folded my arms and frowned like a baby.

"Awwwe is wittle Jenny sad?" Tyler stuck out his bottom lip in mockery.

"You guys don't have to baby me you know." I sipped my Dr. Pepper.

"We know, we just want you to be comfortable." Marie said, kindly.

Biminy handed out the paper and a pen for each of us. We sat for a few minutes, the only sound being pop music playing softly from an iHome somewhere in the apartment and the scratch of the pens.

I wrote _I might go vegan_ as my lie (LOL, never gonna happen) and _I've tried keeping a diary but never actually write in it_ as my truth and tossed it in the bowl. I had kept a new diary every few years and only wrote in it for about a few days .

Tom was the last to put in his piece of paper, so he picked first. He picked up the bowl and mixed around the papers before choosing one from the bottom.

Tom cleared his throat. " _Everyone loves me_ and _I adore reading classic novels._ " He thought about it for a moment. "Well-"

"It's _obviously_ Biminy." Isaiah blurted. "She loves reading old books."

"It's not me. Because if it was, they would _obviously_ both be right." Biminy rolled her eyes.

"And I think you just gave it away." I said. "It's Isaiah's, and he _doesn't_ read classic novels."

Isaiah stuck out his tongue at me.

Tom handed the bowl to Isaiah who lamely picked one right from the top. "It says, _I have a haircut next week_ and _I have a doctor's appointment next week, but I canceled it._ Seriously, this has got to be the most boring one yet." Isaiah took a swig of orange soda. "Hayley?"

Hayley started laughing and nodded. "Now which one is the truth?"

"Well you've been talking about getting a hair cut lately, so..."

"Wrong! My appointment is tomorrow, as in this week." Hayley pointed out. "I did have a doctor's appointment(just a checkup), but I canceled it because we have a test that day."

"We have a test next week?" Serenity slammed her paws onto her head. "What subject?"

"Biology."

"Oh. Never mind, I should be fine."

Eventually, we got through everyone's papers, and eventually, the pizza arrived. We ate.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay here all by yourself?" Roman asked. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, go to the concert! You'll have so much fun." I waved him off. "Biminy showed me how to work the tv and where the popcorn is. I'll be fine."

"Here's a spare key, just in case." Biminy handed me a small key.

My friends left the apartment. I couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. I wanted to wear a cute outfit and strut down the street with my crew. But it's hard to strut with crutches. Oh well. I made sure all the lights were turned on and turned the volume on my phone all the way up. I turned on the Netflix and selected a movie while a bag of popcorn was in the microwave.

After the movie, I tried to have a dance party, but ended up in an uncomfortable position on the floor, pain searing through my foot. It was a struggle getting back up, but I managed.

And then I was asleep on the couch for a little bit. I woke up to a text alert. The time was 10:17pm. Why wasn't Biminy's mom home yet? Ohh, that's right. She was working the night shift. I checked the text. It was from Madi.

 _Madi: Remember that weird blog going around at KDH? Well you should read the new post :/_

I went onto the website and read the post.

 _Sorry! This is going to have to be short and sweet.  
I have somewhere to be! That concert for local  
artists, to be exact. That's right, honey. And I can  
hardly wait to see the show! It's going to be a...  
blast. :)  
Disturbia _

Um. Blast? Wtf is that supposed to mean? Blast like fun? Blast like bomb? Either way, I had to call my friends and tell them Disturbia was definitely there.

I called every single one of them at least twice. _Damn it!_ I thought. Of course they left their phones in their coats. And even if they did bring them in, they wouldn't hear anything. Stupid! I should have known something would happen.

I had no other choice. I through on my sweatshirt and headed out the door, making sure I had the key with me. Thank the Lord for elevators. I rode one to the main floor and left the building. I hailed a cab. Even though the plaza was only a few blocks away, it felt much farther and I needed to get there as fast as possible. I paid the fare and hurried in as fast as I could.

I spied someone coming through the revolving doors. Was that... Reenie? And who were those other girls? Reenie was a girl I had met when I first moved to Kinzville. She seemed okay at first, but proved to be a bitch at heart later on. I had seen her around school, but I hadn't actually spoken to her for a very long time. Would she finally break the silence?

"Well, well, well!" she said in an annoyingly cheerful voice. I watched her brown eyes look me up and down, taking in my lazy appearance.

"If you're just gonna insult me, go ahead." I spoke sharply. "I don't have time for you."

"Oh, come on, Jenny. We haven't talked in so long! I don't even think you've met my friends!" she stepped aside to introduce them. "This is Annlise, Kris, and, oh, you know Adalie! The new French foreign exchange student."

"Yes, hello." I paused. "Goodbye." I started to enter the building, but stopped to whisper something in Adalie's ear. "You know, you could do a lot better."

Why would Reenie even talk to me? Usually we just avoided each other. Maybe she was just trying to show off that she was friends with the pretty French girl.

The concert was free, so there was no problem getting in. The problem was finding the gang. I hobbled about asking people if they had seen a group of fabulous kinz around. Most of them just made dirty faces at me.

I found Kylie and some of her friends dancing in the crowd. I didn't want to, but I supposed I would ask. I approached her.

"Hi, have you seen my friends?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, hiiii Jenny!" she turned around with a red plastic cup in her hand. Probably alcohol. Probably drunk. Probably had a fake I.D. Her breath reaked. "Nooo, Jenster, I haven't" she hiccuped. "seen your friends. Have you seen Blue Jay's friends?" She asked her group. "They did not see your friends. Are you looooonelyyy, Jen-tato chip?" Definitely drunk.

I sighed, defeated. I hobbled over to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face.

"J, what are you doing here?" I opened my wet eyes and saw Serenity staring at me, concerned.

"Thank God I found you! Where is everyone? Disturbia's here!" I blabbed. "And she's having a _blast_!"

"Jenny, what are you talking about? And yeah, their in a booth."

"Disturbia's here!"

"Big deal. We didn't do anything to be ashamed of."

"But she's having a dot dot dot blast!" I exclaimed. "That could mean nothing or it could mean anything!"

"I hardly think a highschool student would know how to work a bomb. And I don't think this person has the courage to do something like that."

"Well... even so. We should go."

"Jenny is something wrong?"

"No? Yes? A cyber bully is on the loose! The same person who pushed me off a balcony!"

Serenity paused. "Oh, I see. Okay, let's go get everyone."

I just didn't want anyone in my group to be next.

* * *

"Check the blog! Check the blog!"

This time, my friends and I were gathered in Marie's room. We all sat in a circle on her bed on Sunday morning. We left the concert too early to see the effects Disturbia had most likely made. But we were sure she would brag about it on her blog.

"Okay, okay!" Marie delicately waved a paw in the air to hush us. "That's weird."

"What? What is it?" the other four of us rushed to her side to see what the blog post was.

The only text was a smiley face and then a compilation of pictures of kinz' drinks exploding and overflowing. Only select few, though. As if Disturbia was only targeting people she knew.

 **A/N: So... O.O What do you think? I think I want 27 reviews before you get the next chapter. :) Okay, question(s) of the chapter! 1) What do you think Jenny will be for Halloween? 2) Tell me all your theories! Alright guys, I think it's about time _you_ ask _me_ a question or two! I wanna see a question in the review box! I'll answer it in my next chapter. Anyways, see you in the next chapter! MWAH!**


End file.
